Supernatural With a Twist
by Animelover3456
Summary: This is a twist to the Supernatural story line, with two added characters of my own into the mix... what trouble will they cause for the boys... once the new characters meet the boys they stick around and help them out every once and a while... What is the connection between Sam and the one girl called Elyssa? read and find out in Supernatural With a Twist!


Chapter 1: Season 1 Episode 19

A painting of a mother, father, two sons, and a daughter appears, the daughter holding a doll. While one son is holding a sailboat. There is also a table in front of the other son with clippers on top of it.

"Okay, right there… I think that's it" a man's voice said. You could hear a girl's voice laughing in the background. "I can't believe we actually bought this thing" the woman said. "there's a reason charity auctions have an open bar" the man replies. "don't you think… I don't know… that's kinda creepy?" The woman asked the man. "it's okay… I'll keep you safe" the man said while touching the woman's butt.

"Maybe you're the one that I ouatta be scared of?" the woman asked playfully. The two starts to make out in their home. "Let's go upstairs" the woman suggested. "give me two minutes to lock up" the man answered. They kiss. "make that one minute" he revises then pats the woman's butt. The girl starts her way upstairs shoes in hand. The guy turns out the lights while we see the painting portion of the father looking down. His head moves just a little bit he focuses on the girl's head, his hand on the girl's shoulder. The woman heads up the stairs.

As the man locks up the house he hears something, so he goes to check, as turs out the lights. The woman upstairs now dressed in her pajamas turns off the upstairs lights while holding a candle. She sets the candle down on the night stand and gets into bed waiting on the man to join her in bed. The guy turs on the security alarm and starts to walk up the stairs in the direction of the bedroom. "you don't hurry up I'm gonna start without you" the woman says. Checking in on the painting we see the clippers have gone missing. The door to the bedroom slowly opens as the candle burns out. The man is still climbing the stairs. He enters the bedroom in his boxers and open shirt saying, "babe get the lights… can't see a thing" he takes off his shirt leaving in only his boxers and socks. He walks to the bed only to discover blood. "Did you spill something?" he asks her while turning the lamp on the bed side table. He figures out that what he felt was blood.

"Ann?" he asks. "Ann… Ann!" he says alarmed when he discovers her body on the other side of the bed. He falls on to the ground knocking the lamp onto the ground in the process in utter bafflement. Something comes behind him and kills him.

-With Sam and Dean-

We enter in a crowded bar, drinkers drinking, band playing, and goers going. Dean is conveniently getting a girl's number. "2420" the girl finishes. "7420" Dean answers while writing it down in his phone. "Alright you're in there… perfect" Dean says to the girl. "So, is that brandy with a yoriki?" he asked while Sam is looking through their dad's journal and news reports. figuring out the next hunt. He notices the front cover of the newspaper saying, 'couple's throats slashed in own home!'

He calls Dean over with a wave of his hand. "alright listen I got to go… hold that thought I'll be right back ok?" Dean asks the girl going over to where Sam sat in the bar. Bringing two alcoholic drinks more than likely beer. "Alright… so I think I got something" Sam said referring to the possible case. "yeah me too… I think we need to take a little short leave… just a little one… what do you think huh… I'm still in the door with this one" Dean said to Sam pointing to the girl he was just talking to. "So, what are we today Dean just rock stars?" Sam asked. "Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills" Dean answered. "by the way she's got a friend over there I could hook you up… what do you think?" Dean asked Sam. "Dean I can get my own dates" Sam said. "You could but you don't" Dean countered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. "nothing… what do you got?" Dean asked while transferring the subject to the possible case.

"A couple of newly weeds in Newparks, New York were both found dead in their home… just a few days ago… throats slit, fortunately there are no prints, no weapons, all doors and windows locked from the inside" Sam said. "Doesn't mean it's murder… or our type of case" Dean said after taking a sip of his drink, but Sam disagrees.

"Dad says differently" Sam says while turning around their dad's journal on a page that has a map of the New York state. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Dad noted three murders in the same town of upstate New York… first one in 1912… second one in 1990's the same scenario as the couple. Throats slit, houses locked on the inside. Now, so how much time has passed between the murders they never checked the pattern? Except dad he always checks" Sam says. "the same" Dean says in response. "that's right" Sam replies. "Alright I'm with you… it's good to check out… we can pick this up first thing, right?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah" Sam answered. "Dean" Sam said towards the two girls. "Ladies did you miss me?" he asked them, they chuckled.

"Listen I talked to my producer and it's looking good" Dena said to the girls. "Good" they said together.

-With Sam and Dean-

Sam and Dean are in the Impala on the other side of the road parked where the teleska's house is. Dean lying in the passenger seat sunglasses on asleep. Sam walks to the Impala around the car and honks the horn waking Dean up. "hey!" Dean exclaims once he is fully awake. Sam laughs getting in the driver's seat. "Man, the emt… it's clean… and last night while you were out… I checked the history laps…. No hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the teleska's themselves I mean" Sam said.

"Yeah so if it's not the people… it's not the house maybe it's the contents, cursed objects or something" Dean suggested. But Sam disagreed. "House is clean" Sam said. "Yeah, I know, you said that" Dean said. "no, I mean it's empty… no furniture, nothing" Sam explained. "Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked baffled.

We are now looking to a parking lot in front of a huge auction house holding the teleska's stuff and selling it. Sam and Dean enter the auction building. Lots of extravagant items are set around the warehouse. Paintings, statues and the like. People are looking of buying these items. Dean touches statue for sale which gets the attention of the auction owner. "Sorry man I don't like these type of sales… it's like garage sales for stuck up people" Dean says to Sam under his breath.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the owner said to the two. Dean kept eating the odeurves ( I believe this spelling is wrong but it is a type of snack food) and smacking his mouth while he was talking. "I'd like some champagne please" Dean said smartly. "he's not a waiter" Sam said to Dean. "I'm Sam Connors… that's my brother Dena we're dealers with Connors handyman's" Sam told the auction owner. "you're antiquers" the man realized. "That's right" Sam answered. "I'm Daniel Blake… this is my auction house now gentlemen this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing your names on the guest list" he told them. "we're there chuckles you just need to take another look" Dean said to the man smartly.

"Oh finally…" Dean said when he noticed champagne… "excuse me" Sam said as Dean left the man. They started to look around when Sam noticed that one creepy painting. "A fine example of American premate… wouldn't you say" A girl with brown hair in a black dress said while walking down the stairs gaining the two boys attention. "Well, I say it's more grand wood then premate but you already knew that and you wanted to see if I did" Sam said to the girl. "Guilty… and clumsy I apologize, I'm Sara Blake" The girl who we now know to be Sara Blake responds. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam introduced. "Dean can we get you some more minikieshes?" Sara Blake asked Dean. "mmmm… I'm good thanks" Dean answered.

"So, can I help you with something?" Sara asked Sam. "yeah actually what can you tell us about the teleska's estate?" Sam asked her. "The whole thing's pretty grizzly if you asked me… but selling your things this soon… but dad's right about one thing sensationalism brings out the crowds… even the new ones" Sara blake said.

"Is it possible to see the providences?" Sam asked. "I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that" The father and auction owner said. "Why not?" Sam asked. "you're not on the guest list and I think it's time for you two to leave" The man said. "Look I don't need to be told twice" Dean said. "Apparently you do" the man answered, "It's alright we don't want any trouble… we'll go" Sam said to the man. They left the vicinity. "Dad that was rude" Sara told her father as the boys left.

-with Sam and Dean at Hotel-

"Ground wood art museum what?" Dean asked as they entered into their motel room. "Art history course" Sam answered, "To meet girls" Sam continued. "So, you don't even know" Dean told Sam as they shut the door to open a futuristic type of styled room. With silver chairs, bubble divider, and two single beds. "oh" both Sam and Dean said together. "What was the providence?" Dean asked. "Providence" Sam corrected "It's a certificate of origin… like a biography you know we can use them to check the history of the people or places see if anything got a freaky past" Sam told Dean. "huh" Dean said.

"So, we're not getting anything out of chuckles… but Sara" Dean said. "Yeah, maybe you can get it all down on a cocktail napkin" Sam answered. Dean laughed. "Not me" Dean said. "huh no, no, no, no pick ups are your thing Dean" Sam told dean. "It wasn't my butt she was checking out" Dean pointed out. "In other words, you want me to use her to get information" Sam concluded. "Some times you gotta take one for the team" Dean answered. "Call her" Dean persisted while handing Sam his phone to call her with.

-with Sam and Sara at the Date-

Sam is sitting at a table with Sara in a posh restaurant ordering food and or drinks to start with before the main meal got there. "Nice place" Sam said. "yeah" Sara answered. The waiter sat down two glasses of water on their table and left them to contemplate on what they wanted. "Glad you called" Sara started. "Surprised but glad" she finished. "Yeah" Sam said. "Although you seemed to have a hard time getting out the words 'would you like to have dinner' Sara said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I haven't really been on a date in a while" Sam said. "Welcome to the club" Sara said in response. "you're kidding me" Sam answered Sara shook her head in the 'no' motion. "Thanks" She said to the waiter as he passed out the menus and the wine list. "The wine list" he said to Sam as he handed it to him. Taking the list from the waiter he looked through all of the wines in decidedly. "I don't know about Romeo here but I'' have a beer" Sara said to the waiter. "And you?" the waiter asked Sam. "I'll think I'll have that too" Sam replied handing over the wine list to the waiter. "So, you studied art school huh?" Sam asked. "it's true" Sara answered.

"I was an artist a terrible, terrible artist… that's why I'm in the auction business and you're, pre-law Sara said/asked. "yeah" Sam answered. "but you never went to law school how come?" Sara asked. "ah it's a really long story… for another time" Sam said. "Hey, you're not like any art dealer I've ever met" Sara said. "So… what did you mean when you said you haven't been on a date in a while? Are you trying to make me feel like I'm not such a loser?" Sam asked Sara. "I'm sure you're many things Sam I'm also sure loser isn't one of them" Sara told Sam. "It was my mom… she died about a year ago. Totally unexpected… it really threw me… went into this shell nice, warm, safe shell… but lately I've been thinking it is not what she would have wanted for me… so … so what about you?" Sara explained/asked. "You're a reasonably attractive guy" Sara said.

"Reasonably?" Sam asked. "Why haven't you been out and about?" Sara countered to Sam. "Another long story for another time" Sara concluded from the silence she was receiving from Sam. Sam nodded his head 'yes' as a response.

-with Dean-

Dean is in his and Sam's hotel room sitting on his bed while sharpening his knife. "So, she just handed the providence over to you" Dean asked Sam who was looking through the providence. "Providences" Sam corrected. "providence" Dean said. "yes, we went back to her place, I picked up a couple of the papers" Sam explained. "and?" Dean questioned. "nothing that's it I left" Sam explained.

"And?" Dean questioned. "nothing that's it I just left" Sam said. "you didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything like that?" Dean asked. "Dean would you get your mind out of the gutter please?" Sam asked him. "you know when this whole thing is over we can stick around a little bit" Dena said. "why?" Sam asked. "So, you can take her out again it's obvious you're into her… even I can see that" Dean said.

"Hey alright, I think I got something here" Sam said. Dean closed his knife sharpening tool and walked over to Sam. Sam handed the papers over to Dean. "portraits of Isaiah Murphy's family painted in 1910" Dean said out loud. "Now compare the names of the ones in dad's journal" Sam told Dean. Dean walked over to the other side of Sam to see the journal. "First purchase in 1912 peterisms, Peterisms murdered in 1912 same thing in 1945, same thin g in 1970 then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month where the teleska's bought it… so what do you think it's haunted or cursed.

-Later that Night-

Dean and Sam hopped over the closed fence… ran inside the auction house not noticing the alarm system has already been disarmed. Dean picked the lock opening the front door. Searching the place for the painting with flash lights in hand. Walking close to the painting Sam notices a third light appearing closer and closer to their party. When dean finishes the painting, the light comes to the painting following the light was a light tapping sound steadily getting louder and louder until it stops in front of Sam and Dean. Which appears in the sounds place, is a young woman who looks to be 21 years of age who has dirty blond hair as she stands next to Sam.

"So, is that the cursed painting?" She asked the boys out loud. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "Names Alexis… Alexis Murasaki" Alexis said to the two men. "and who are you?" She asked gesturing to them. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam said to Alexis. "Can someone grab painting?" Alexis asked out loud. Dean grabbed the painting slicing out of its frame and taking it out of the three of them went outside the building to burn the painting. "You ugly ass thing… you ask me we're doing the art world a favor" Dean said as he threw the flame onto the painting burning it to ashes. But as that was burning the frame had another painting, an exact replica appears inside the frame.

"so, if you guy's ever need any help with this case or anything else, just give me a call" Alexis said handing Dean her number. "Will do" Dena answered. As Alexis got in her car ready to leave she leaves Dean and Sam to their own devices heading back to her hotel room to figure out her next move.

-with Sam and Dean-

"We got a problem… I can't find my wallet" Dean said to Sam as he was packing up. "How's that my problem?" Sam asked. "Because I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night" Dean said while patting on his jacket pockets all over. "You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked. "It's got my prints, my id, well my fake id, anyway we gotta get it before somebody else finds it come on" Dena persisted while heading to the Impala.

-at the Warehouse-

Dean and Sam are looking for Dean's wallet "how do you lose your wallet Dean?" Sam asked as he was looking for said wallet around the warehouse. Sara walked in and noticed the two but mostly she noticed Sam. "hey guys" Sara said. "Sara hey" Sam said to her in response. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We're leaving town and you know we came to say goodbye" Sam said. "What are you talking about? Sam we're sticking around for a few more days… oh Sam by the way I gotta give you that twenty bucks I owe you" Dean said while pulling out he wallet and opening it up to pull out said twenty and handing the twenty to Sam. Sam is baffled but is also frustrated with Dean and this new revelation.

"There you go" Dean said handing him the twenty. Sam took the money. "well I'll leave you two crazy kids alone while I go do something else alone" Dean said before he left the two alone. "So" Sam said. "I had a good time last night" Sara said. "yeah, I did too" Sam answered. "Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Sara suggested. "you know I'd love to I really would but dean he was just screwing around we really are taking off today" Sam clarified. "oh well, that's to bad" Sara said.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaimed when he saw the painting they burned. "What?" Sara asked referring to the painting. "that painting looks so good" Sam tried to cover lamely. "If you call that monstrosity good than yeah I guess" Sara said. "So, what do you know about the painting?" Sam asked. "Not much, just that it creeps me out… we sold it to the teleska's at a charity auction the night they were murdered" Sara said. "Yeah, and now you're just gonna sell it again?" Sam asked. "As much as my dad wants to, no, I won't let him I think it's bad tastes" Sara said. "good yeah, you know what don't, don't make sure you don't okay" Sam said.

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that" Sara said. "No! no god never mind no… you know what I gotta go I gotta take care of something but um I will call you… I'll see you later" Sam said as he was starting to leave. "Wait, so you're not leaving tonight?" Sara asked. "no, I guess not… I'll see you" Sam said before turning around and leaving to go to the Impala. "Okay" Sara said to herself.

-Still with Sam and Dean-

Getting into the car "I don't understand dean we burned the damn thing" Sam said. "Yeah thank you captain obvious… alright we need to figure out another way to get rid of it" Dean said pulling out his phone while dialing _her_ number. "yes, this is Alexis she answered after the third ring. "That damn painting is still around" dean said. "What now?" she asked. "apparently while we were burning it the painting reappeared in its frame completely untouched" Dean explained. "So, I'm coming with Sam to pick you up, so we can work on this case together… where are you staying?" Dean asked. "At the red roses hotel in New York" she said. "Okay on my way" Dean answered.

-With Sam, Dean, and Alexis-

"any ideas on how to get rid of that painting?" Dean asked after Alexis got into the car. "alright, um based on the lure on haunted paintings it's always the paintings subject that haunts them" Sam started. "yeah, right so we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy ass painting" Dean said. "What we're their names again?" Dean asked.

-In the Library-

"You said the Isaiah merchant family, right?" the librarian said. "yeah, that's right" Sam replied. "I dug up every scrap of old newspapers I could find… so are you boys crime buffs" he asked. "Kind of… why do you ask?" Dean asked the librarian man. "Well, two things 1st this article" The librarian said while holding up an old article about the family with the heading title 'father slaughters entire family" The librarian said. "Yeah, sounds about right" Dean said.

"The whole family was killed… you see it's Isaiah, he slits his kids throats then his wife's, and finally himself… now he was a barber by trade used a straight razor" the librarian explained. "Why did he do it?" Sam asked. "people aboard said that Isaiah had and disturbed and enlarged temperate, ruled his family with an iron fist. With two sons and an adopted daughter… there were whispers that his wife was going to take the kids and leave, which of course during that day and age…. So instead Isaiah, he gave them all a shave" The librarian finished explaining.

"What was that second thing you were going to tell us?" Alexis asked the librarian after he finished his story while dean was laughing. "uh… yeah… another woman came to the library a few hours before you did she asked about Isaiah and his family just like you did… strange huh?" the librarian said. "Yeah" Alexis answered.

"Did it say what happened to the bodies?" Dena sked. "Just that they were all cremated" the librarian answered. "Anything else?" Sam asked. "yeah… actually I found a picture of the family right here somewhere… right here it is" the librarian said showing the three a picture of the creepy painting. "Could we get a copy of this please?" Sam asked. "sure" the librarian answered.

-in the Car-

"So, who do you think that woman is?" Alexis asked the boys when they got settled in the Impala. "Do you think she's a hunter like us?" She continued. "let's not jump to conclusions we don't even know her" Sam said.

-at the Warehouse-

"Dad… you promised you wouldn't sell that painting" Sara said to her father. "I know sweetie, but Evelyn's offered a persuasive amount of money" he said. "You're shameless, you know that?" Sara asked. "for that kind of money, I can afford to be" he said as the workers boxed up the cursed painting to deliver it to the buyer.

-with Sam and Dean-

"I'm telling you man I'm sure of it… the painting at the auction house, the dad is looking down. The painting here, he's looking out. The painting has changed dean" Sam persisted. "So, you think that daddy dearest is trapped in the painting, and he's handing out Columbian neck ties like he did with his family?" Dean asked. "What if it's not the father?" Alexis mumbled under her breath. "What the hell did you say?" Dean asked Alexis. "nothing, I don't know what you're talking about" Alexis denied. "No, I heard you, what did you say?" Dean asked again. "Nothing" she still denied. "anyways… lets get back to the case… what I was saying before is that it seems most likely to be the father" Sam tried. "But, if his bones are already busted, then how are we going to stop him?" Sam asked.

"Well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting have changed too—it could give us some clues" Dean suggested. "Like a davinci code deal?" Sam asked. "I don't know… I'm still waiting for the movie on that one… anyway we got to get back in and see that painting, which is a good thing because you can get more time to focus on your girlfriend" dean said.

"Dude… enough already" Sam said. "what?" Dean asked as he got onto his bed. "What ever since we go here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sara, just back off alright" Sam said. "Well, you like her, don't you? Alright, you like her, she likes you. You're both consenting adults" Dean explained.

"What's the point Dean? We'll just leave, we always leave" Sam said. "Well, I'm not talking about marriage Sam" Dean answered. "I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?" Sam asked. "maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" Dean said. "Now what I want to know is what the librarian said about that woman who asked the same questions as us… do you think she's a hunter?" Alexis asked the two. "maybe she knows the yellow-eyed demon?" Sam asked. Alexis froze but regained her composure and asked, "the what demon?" "the yellow-eyed demon" Dean answered. "that about answers zero of my actual questions that I have right about now" Alexis said.

"You know seriously Sam this is not just about hooking up okay, I think that this Sara girl could be good for you" Dean started. "And I don't mean any disrespect but I'm- I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right? Now I don't know what it's like that… but… I would think she would want you to be happy" Dean finished. "God forbid, have fun for once in a while, wouldn't she?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know she would, yeah, you're right, part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part" Sam explained/answered. "What's it about?" Dean asked. "yeah alright" Dean said when Sam didn't answer right away. "Well, we still got to see that painting which means you still got to call Sara, so…" Dean said matter-of-factly. Sam picked up his phone and dialed Sara's number.

"Sara, hey, it's Sam. Hey, hi, good, yeah what about you? Really good" Sam started. "Smooth" Dean replied. "so, uh—so listen, me and my brother and a friend were thinking that maybe we'd like to look at the painting again I think maybe it wait what? Who'd you sell it to? Sara, I need an address right now" Sam said.

-at Evelyn's House-

In a home that holds Evelyn she has the painting hung up in her sitting room where she is sitting in a chair, glasses on reading a book next to the fire place. Isaiah's head moves to looking straight out. Evelyn sets the book down and takes a sip of her drink, most likely tea and or coffee. Open clippers appear in the reflection of the glasses and we see now that Evelyn is now dead.

-with Sam, Dean, Sara, and Alexis at Evelyn's House-

Dean and Sam pull up to the house only to see Sara also walking out of her car. "Sam what's happening?" Sara asked. "I told you, you shouldn't have come" Sam said as they ran to the front door. "hello is anybody home?" Dean asked as he banged on the door. "You said Evelyn might be in danger" Sara said. "What kind of danger?" Sara asked. "I can't knock this sucker down I got to pick it" Dean said. Sam goes over to the window to se if it is open or not, turning out to be the latter. "What are you guys, burglars?" Sara asked. "I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car" Sam said to Sara. Dean gets the door open and walks inside the home.

"The hell I will… Evelyn's a friend" Sara said walking in after Alexis being stopped behind Sam. "Evelyn?" Sam asked. But when they walked into the sitting room they noticed a girl examining the painting already. "Evelyn?" Sara asked as they walked further into the room. "Too late she's already dead" A woman said to the group who just walked into the room. "Evelyn?" Sara still asked walking to her further. "It's Sara Blake are you alright?" She asked. "Sara don't! Sara!" Sam said as she screams.

"I warned you" the mysterious woman said still examining the painting but this time with a glass bowl. All four heads turn to her after she said this. "Who the hell are you?" Dean and Sam asked together at the same time.

"Ellie?" Alexis asked the mysterious woman. "You two know each other?" Dean asked the girls. "of course," they answered at the same time just like the boys. "Anyway, back to the case" Dean said getting back to the main reason they were all in the same room to begin with.

-with Dean, Sam, Alexis, and Elyssa at the Hotel Room-

A knock on the door signals that someone wanted entrance into the hotel room. "Hey, you alright?" Sam asked Sara as she walked into the room. "No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them that I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that" Sara said. "Thank you" Sam answered. "Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on" Sara persisted. "Who's killing these people?" Sara asked. "it's not a who; it's more of a what's killing these people" Sam corrected. "Sara, you saw that painting move" Sam said. "No, no I was—I was seeing things it' impossible" Sara denied. "yeah well, welcome to our world" Dean and Alexis said at the same time.

"Sara, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that, we think that the painting is haunted" Sam explained. "you're joking" Sara said receiving silence from the four other occupants in the room. "You're not joking… god the guys I go out with" Sara concluded to herself. "Sara think about it, Evelyn, the teleska's—they both had the painting and there have been others before that wherever that thing goes people die, and we're just trying to stop it… and that's the truth" Sam explained. "Well then, I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you" Sara insisted. "What no, you should just go home, this stuff can get dangerous… and I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said. "Look, you guys are probably crazy but if you're right about this, when me and my dad sold that painting we might have gotten these people killed, I'm not saying I'm not scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide either" Sara explained before walking off.

"So, are we going or what?" She asked the four. "Sam… marry that girl" Dean said.

-at the Crime Scene-

-Evelyn's House-

"uh… isn't this a crime scene?" Sara asked. "you've already lied to the cops, what's another infraction?" Dean asked. Sam and Dean are looking at the painting again for anything out of the ordinary. "aren't you worried that it's gonna you know kill us?" Sara asked. "No, it' seems to do its thing at night" Sam and Elyssa answered at the same time. "I think we're alright in daylight" Sam finished.

"Sam, check it out, the razor—it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one" Dean finished. "what are you guys looking for?" Sara asked. "well, if the spirits changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason" Dena explained to Sara. "hey, hey look at this—the painting in the painting" Sam found. "it's look like a crypt or a mausoleum of something" Dean and Elyssa said at he same time. Dean picks up a glass bowl places it in front of the painting to get a better look. "Merchant" is written on top of the crypt.

-at Cemetery-

"This is the third boneyard we've checked; this ghost is jerking us around" Dean said. "I could have told you it was this one" Elyssa and Alexis said under their breaths.

"This is what you guys do for a living… all of you?" Sara said. "Not exactly" Sam said. "We don't get paid" Elyssa said. "Well, mahzal (is this right?) tov" Sara answered. "over there" Dean said when he spotted the crypt. They started walking towards it. Dean pulls out some bold cutters once they reach the front doors to the crypt, to fully open the doors. Everything the crypt there's lots of dust and spiderwebs around.

Looking around the crypt you would notice three glass frames each holding different toys inside and four vases most likely filled with cremated bones. And on the other side of the crypt walls the names of the fire deceased. "Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sara said when she noticed a doll as a toy inside then glass frame. "it was a sort of tradition at the time whenever a child dies, sometimes they preserve the child's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone in the crypt" Sam explained to Sara.

Dean looked at the five head stones and four cremated bodies. "notice anything strange here?" Dean asked the group. "uh where do I start?" Sara asked. "no, that's not what I meant, look at the urns" Dean explained. "Yeah, there are only four" Sam found. "Yeah, mom, and the three kid's daddy dearest isn't here" Dean concluded. "So, where is he?" Sam and Elyssa said together.

-at Funeral Building-

"So, what exactly is your brother and Alexis doing in there?" Sara asked Sam. "Searching county death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body" Sam explained. "how did he even get in the door?" Sara asked.

"Lying" Sam said, "and subterfuge" Elyssa answered, "mostly" they say at the same time. "You have an um—you have an eyelash on your… you have it right—no, uh, you know what?" Sam Started as Sara was trying to find the eyelash both end up laughing. "do you mind if I—" Sam asked. "no" Sara answered. "okay" Sam replied while getting said eyelash off of Sara's face.

"okay, I got it" Sam said after the eyelash came off. "make a wish…" he continued. "Sam, can I ask you something?" Sara asked him. "yeah, sure" Sam replied. "I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever, is there something here between us or am I delusional?" Sara asked. "you're not delusional" Sam answered. "but there's a but coming" Sara finished. "but…. I don't think this would be a good idea" Sam started. "Can I ask why?" Sara tried for an explanation. "cause I like you" Sam explained. "wait you lost me" Sara said. "look, it's hard to explain, it's just that when people are around me… I don't know they get hurt" Sam started. "What do you mean?" Sara asked. "I mean, like physically hurt with what my brother and I do, it's… Sara… I had a girlfriend and she died and my mom died, too I don't know, it's like… it's like I'm cursed or something… like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody—" Sam started. Interrupted by Sara.

"You're scared they get hurt, too" She concluded. "That's very sweet and very archaic" Sara said. "Sorry?" Sam asked. "look, I'm a big girl, Sam it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt" Sara reasoned. "I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs, I'm talking about life and death" Sam explained. "And, tomorrow I could get hit by a bus, that's what life is. Look, I know you shut out pain… you shut out everything else, too" Sara reasoned. "Sara, you don't understand, the pain that I went through… I can't go through it again… I can't" Sam finished.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked motioning towards him and Alexis referring to Sam and Sara. "No—not at all" they say at the same time. "apparently" Dean says disappointed. "So, what'd you get?" Sam asked. "pay dirt, apparently the surviving relatives of the merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him entered with the rest of the county—" Dean started. "So, they handed him over to the county" Alexis finished. "The county gave him a pauper's funeral economy-style" Dean finished explaining.

"Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box" Dean explained. "So, there ARE bones to burn" Sam and Elyssa said together. "there are bones to burn" Dean replied. "Tell me you know where" Sam said.

-That Night at Isaiah's Grave-

While digging up Isaiah's grave both Sam and Dean do business as usual when salting and burning a ghost's body. Sam climbs out of the hole as Dean continues to dig. "you guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this" Sara observed "Well, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug" Sam answered. "Still think I'm a catch?" Sam asked. Dean finally reaches the lid opening to Isaiah's coffin.

"I think I got something" Dean says ripping open the lid to see bones visible inside the wood coffin. Dean climbs out of the hole and starts pouring salt on the bones with Alexis while Elyssa and Sam are on stand by with the gasoline. Pouring the gasoline on the bones as Sara stands close by but still far enough away to be away from the flames when they light the grave on fire. Dean pulls out a match and lights it to then throw said match onto the gasoline and salt covered bones. "You've been a real pain in the ass Isaiah… good riddance" Dena says as he threw the lit match onto the bones effectively killing Isaiah's spirit.

-Back at Evelyn's Home-

"Dean keep the motor running" Sam told Dean who is still in the car. "I thought the painting was harmless now" Sara said.

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

We pull up to Evelyn's home behind the boys and Sara. "so, Alexis are you going to go back to the crypt?" I asked her. "yeah I need to check something" She replies. "okay" I reply. "you go with them… they may need your help and back-up" Alexis told me. "I know" I answered.

-Back with Sam and Dean-

**Sam's P.O.V**

I see Elyssa get out of the car behind us as she walks up to us. "So, are you coming with us?" I ask her. "yeah" she answered as we all walked up the stairs towards the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

-Back at the Car-

"Better safe than sorry we're gonna bury the sucker" Sam explained to Sara. "I wanna come with you" she said getting out of the car as Elyssa was walking up to them. "you sure?" Sam asked Sara. "Yeah" Sara answered. "Hey, hey, hey I'll stay here. You go make your move" Dean said. "S-Sam I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed quietly. "Elyssa are you coming with us?" Sam asked as he noticed the woman. "yeah" She answered. Mid-tempo music starts playing because of Dean turning on the radio. Sam tells dean to turn it off.

Entering the home, they notice the painting has definitely changed "uh… Sam" Sara said. "You're the expert on this ghost stuff. Is that painting supposed to look like that?" Sara asked Sam. She asked because the painting has the little girl missing. "where's the little girl?" She asked. "and the razor?" Sam asked/ observed. Hearing noises and as the door slams shut dean runs to the outside of the front door trying to get it open. "Dean!" Sam explains running to the other side of the door trying to get it to open from the other side. "Hey is that you?" he asked.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked from the outside of the front door. The young girl is getting closer as Elyssa searches for salt or iron in the house. Sam uses his cellphone to talk to Dean through the door. "Tell me you slammed the front door" Dean said. "No, it wasn't me. I think it was the girl" Sam said. "Girl? What girl?" Dean asked confused. "Yeah, she's out of the painting" Sam confirmed. "I think it might have been her all along" Sam figured out.

"Could have told you that one Sam!" Elyssa exclaimed from the other side of the living room still searching for either salt or something made out of iron. "wasn't the dad looking down to her? Maybe he was trying to warn us" Dean suggested. "hey, let's recap later, just get us out of here" Sam said. "Well I'm to pick the lock and it wont budge" Dean explained to Sam. "Well then, break it down" Sam suggested.

"Okay genius, let me grab my battering ram" Dean exclaimed "Dean the damn thing's coming!" Sam exclaimed. "well you're gonna have to hold it off until I can figure something out" Dean explained. "Get some salt or iron" Dean explained further. "Elyssa, find any salt or iron yet?" Sam asked in the house. "No, not yet there is no salt, but I did find some iron rods!" She replied. "Here" she said while handing him a rod of iron that goes with the fire place defending herself and Sam protecting Sara. "My question is what kind of house doesn't have salt?" Sara asked.

The doors to the sitting room close by themselves signaling that a spirit of the little girl is on her way. The little girl shows herself from the only opening left… the hallway. The razor in one hand and a doll in the other hand. "Sam!" Sara exclaims. "that is just so wrong" Sara comments. Sam whacks the spirit with the iron rod used for the fire place. Having the spirit evaporate but still coming back to buy some more time. "Iron?" Sara asked. "Yeah" Sam answered.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asks through the phone. "Yeah, for now" he answers. "how are we gonna waste her?" Dean asks. "I don't know she was already cremated there's nothing left to burn" Sam explained. "well, then how is she still around?" Dean asked. "there must be something else" Sam said. "Sam, wait, we used to handle antique dolls at the auction" Sara started. "Well, that's fascinating, Sara, but important right now?" Sam asked. "well, back then, they used to make the dolls in the kids image I mean, everything. Like, they would use the kid's real hair" Sara finished. "Dean?" Sara says. "The doll might have the girl's hair, human remains—the same as bones" Sam explained. "the mausoleum!" they both concluded.

-with Elyssa-

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"Alexis, how are you doing at burning the doll to the ground?" I asked her through the phone in my hand next to my ear on the other side of the room still searching for the ghost. "almost to the cemetery right now… they figure it out yet?" Alexis asked. "just now… Dean is on his way to the cemetery as we speak… please get there before he does and burn that doll to a crisp" I said as I hung up the phone and turn to the two other occupants in the room.

"So, what's happening?" I asked the two but mostly I am asking Sam. "we figured out how to waste the girl… we have to burn the doll, so Dean is going to the cemetery to burn it like we do for spirits" Sam explained. "Cool" I replied.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dean runs back to his car and drives to the cemetery where the mausoleum is located to only drive through the gates breaking them from the hinges and driving straight there.

-with Sam, Sara, and Elyssa-

The girl has finally returned to try and kill the three occupants in the room. The desk knocks Sam to the ground effectively getting him out of the way but also not unconscious. Sara trying to help Sam out of the desk to no avail. "Sam!" She says as she tries to help. The girl appears behind Sara intent on killing her.

-with Dean-

As dean reaches the mausoleum he doesn't take notice to the other car parked out front or the doors slightly open. He runs inside the building only to see Alexis with a lighter out and the doll in her hands holding the flare close to the dolls hair effectively burning the doll to a crisp. "Sayonara bitch!" She says as it burns.

-with Sam, Sara, and Elyssa-

The ghost hooks Sara to the ground hitting a wall. The girl raises the razor for the strike to kill Sara as Alexis burns the doll the ghost goes bye-bye before she could kill Sara. Sam tries to block the strike but the ghost burns going straight into the painting. Dean calls Sam back to see if they are okay. "Sam, you good?" Dean asked. "not bad" he answers. "Elyssa, you okay?" he asks her from across the room. "yeah" she replies. Dean ad Alexis drive back to the house in their separate cars.

-the Next Day-

The painting is being boxed up by movers. "This was archived in the county records. The merchants adopted a daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds" Dean explained. "She killed them?" Sara asked. "yeah, who would suspect her? A sweet little girl? So, she kills Isaiah and his family the old ma takes the blame… his spirits been trying to warn people ever since" Dean explained.

"Where's this one going?" the movers asked. "take it outside and burn it" Sara explained. "I'm serious guys thanks" Sara said as they did just that. "So, why'd the girl do it?" Sara asked. "Killing others—killing herself—some people and just burn, tortured. So, when they die, their spirits are just as dark" Sam explained. "Maybe, I can't really care. It's over we move on" Dean said. "I guess this means you're leaving" Sara said. Almost sounding disappointed. "I'll go wait in the car, you two come with me" Dean says to the girls. "See you, Sara" he says before he leaves. "I'm the one who burned the doll and destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me" Alexis says under her breath.

"There are a million things that I want to say to you, but for the life of me I can't think of it" Sara explains. "Yeah, I'll miss you too" Sam says as a reply. "you know, there's a lesson in all of this" Sara starts. "what's that?" Sam asks curious. "We all got through this in one piece, I didn't get hurt" Sara explained. "Yeah, I'm glad for that" Sam comments. "So, maybe you're not cursed… maybe… maybe you'll come back and see me?" Sara asked.

"I will" Sam said. Sam comes out of the building with Sara on the inside of the door. Sam kisses Sara goodbye. "That's my boy" Dean says proud.

A/N: So, you have finally reached the end of this chapter. That's good for you because I get to say thankyou for reading my story… and I will post more chapters, but be patient with me as I am in college and very buys with school things and that tends to take priority over my writing so there may be spots of time where I do not post as much as I might do when I am on a break from school and I just wanted to say that I am working on this story but I have to continue to work on more chapters to stay ahead of the ball…. So, I will try and post as much as I can, but I want to have more chapters typed up before I post them at least 5 of them typed before I post any other chapters so it may be a while before I post the next chapter if I don't have it already typed…. And I will do the chapters in groups of 5 so one chapter each week if I can keep it going I will but we will see when we get to that point…. So, I'm rambling long story short I will continue to work on this story as much as I can, but it will take me some time to do so… thank you for reading all of this! See you in the next chapter…


End file.
